


Want to Make You Feel Wanted

by Jambeth



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambeth/pseuds/Jambeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and Sweet, but a tad bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

This is AU. Jason and Carly have never dated and neither have Sonny and Carly. Michael does not exist, in fact Carly does not have any kids. Everyone in this story is around 25/26. 

Part 1 

She followed the direction of his stare and once again it was fixed on another woman. That other woman being Carly. They were at Dante and Lulu’s engagement party, and Jason was supposed to be her date, but most of the night his attention had been on his blond best friend. Not that Sam wasn’t used to it, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Her and Jason were only casual, having met through his sister Emily. Emily and Sam went to college together for a short time, before Sam dropped out to be a full time mom to her daughter and a wife to Patrick Drake. But when that fell through, she just decided it was too late to go back. 

Sam stood at the refreshment table alone, watching as Carly pulled Jason onto the dance floor. She sighed and downed her fifth glass of champagne.

“It’s kinda disturbing isn’t it? Their connection?”

Sam jumped at the sound of a familiar voice beside her. She looked up at Lucky Spencer, and shook her head. He was a couple years older than her. Emily’s best friend. She had seen him around while her and Emily were still hanging out, but never paid much attention to him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

He nudged her. “Then you must be the only one, because it’s obvious that Jason and Carly have a thing for each other.”

Now she remembered why she never paid much attention to him before now.

“Whatever,” she said, moving to grab another glass of whine off a passing tray, but he followed her. 

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” He asked, seemingly concerned, but Sam didn’t buy into the bullshit. Not anymore. All guys were the same. That’s why her and Jason were just casual. 

“So what if it does,” she bit out.

She began to leave, but he grabbed her arm. “Dance with me?”  
She looked up into his gray-blue eyes and there was something in them that made her nod. Or maybe it was simply the alcohol running through her system. After all Sam wasn’t known for believing in romantic bullshit. Not anymore at least. Not since Patrick Drake. She had wasted five years on that man, but had gained the greatest gift. Her three year old daughter. 

As Lucky pulled her onto the dance floor her eyes went to Jason and Carly, who were both laughing as Jason attempted to dance. He had never agreed to dance with her. And they were dating. Oh well. It was just casual. It wasn’t like he was stomping on her heart or anything. 

“It’s okay to be jealous ya know? It’s just not okay to deny it.”

Lucky’s voice drew her attention back to him.

“Let’s say I’m jealous. What does it matter? He’s not going to stop seeing his best friend for some casual girlfriend.”

“You could break up with him.”

“But, I’m not jealous.”

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “You’re easier to read than you think, McCall.”

Despite herself, she shivered. 

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Carly laughed when Jason, once again, stepped on her foot. 

“Jase you suck at this.”

“Do you want to stop?” He asked, beginning to pull away with a smile on his face. 

She shook her head quickly, and pulled him back to her. “No, it’s okay.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re not.” He was. How could he not? He weighed twice as much as her, but it felt too good to be held by him to not ignore the pain. Sure she was dating Johnny Zacchara, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t in love with Jason. She always had been, but it was always something she had kept to herself, and she always planned to. Or at least she had, until he got a girlfriend for the first time in nearly five years. 

It seemed serious with Sam, no matter how many times he said it was just casual. Maybe it was just her paranoia or jealousy, but Carly was known for her good instincts. And they told her that Sam was serious competition. But now, as she saw her dancing with Lucky, she wasn’t so threatened by her.


	2. 2

Part 2

 

Three weeks later

“So what’s going on with and Carly?” Sam asked, trying to act casual, as her and Jason sat in his apartment, on the couch. They weren’t even cuddling. They never cuddled. 

“She’s my best friend, Sam. That’s never going to change,” he said, defensively. 

She shook her head. “I don’t expect it to. I was just wondering. I didn’t know if you guys had a history or something.”

He smiled and shook his head. “No, she’s the only person I can be myself around, ya know?” Now that hurt, even if they were just casual. Even if she didn’t feel as if she could be herself around him. It still hurt.

After all, all she’s ever wanted was to be wanted for who she is. Was to want someone for who they are. And it seemed as though Jason wasn’t the guy to do that with. When she moved closer to him in an attempt to cuddle, he, oblivious to her, got up.

“I’m going to get a beer. Want anything?”

She frowned. “No.” 

\--------------------------------

Later that day, Sam found herself at Kelly’s and of course as she was standing in line, of all people, Lucky Spencer appeared in line behind her. The one person she was trying to avoid. Because the night they had danced, his touch had affected her in a way she had never wanted to be influenced by a man ever again. 

But, it was as if fate had stepped in and brought them together again. She turned around to face him, suddenly not being able to control her actions. He had a smirk on his face. 

“Miss me, McCall?”

She glared at him. He was defiantly a Spencer, someone she should be going out of her way to avoid. 

“Not really,” she replied, turning back around to face the counter when it became her turn to place her order. 

“Are you even getting something to go?” She asked an edge to her voice.

He simply smiled. “No.”

“Then shouldn’t you be sitting down, waiting to be waited on?” 

He cocked his head to the side. Something she found adorable. “I suppose I should, but oh well.” 

She found herself smiling at him, despite her best attempt not to. He returned her smile with one of his own. 

“Ya know, this is the first time I’ve seen you smile.”

Her smile quickly vanished, and he frowned. 

“You should do it more often. You have a beautiful smile.” 

She felt her cheeks begin to burn with a blush, and she hurriedly walked away from the counter and away from him, leaving her order behind.

\-----------------------------------------

Carly lay in bed with Johnny after a round of sex. He gave her a sexy smile, and was just about to lean in for a kiss, when she said, “What do you think about Jason and Sam?”

He sighed. “I think they’re pretty serious.”

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah, and I think you should stop thinking about them so much.”

“How can I not? Jason is my best friend. Sam isn’t right for him.”

“Let me guess, you are.”

\-----------------------------------------

“What’s going on with you and Sam?”

“Ya know that’s the second time I’ve been asked that question today,” Jason said, with an easy laugh. It was always easy to laugh around Carly. 

“I’m being serious, Jase.” 

“Okay, okay. We‘re just casual.” 

She gave him a look that said ‘yeah right’.

“We are. And even if we were more, Carly, no one could ever take your place.”

Carly smiled and something deep in Jason’s heart stirred. Something he had been ignoring the past few weeks, in fear of ruining their friendship. He had been forcing himself to focus on Sam in attempt to bury his new found feelings, but Carly was still a big part of his life. How could she not be?

She was a part of him. She had been since they were sixteen. It was as simple as that. Sam could never come close to meaning as much to him as Carly did. 

“You always know exactly what to say, Jase.”

“I just like seeing you smile,” he said.

Her smile widened, as she cuddled up beside him. “I love you, Jason.”

He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. “I love you, too.”


End file.
